Yoru's Adventure
by Geiru
Summary: Yoru's playfulness backfired to him as he tried to bully other shugo charas. Worse, he ended up in a place where he had never been before: Seireitei...


**Me: Yup, I don't own Shugo Chara or Bleach...**

In the world everyone knows, there exists within people the so-called egg of our hearts. These eggs represent our dreams or the things that we aspire to be. When people have strong desires to know who they really are or what they really want to be, the egg of their heart appears before them and a guardian egg will be born. Inside the egg lies the other character of the holder.

Tokyo, Japan is just one place where many people with guardian eggs gather. Normal people couldn't see guardian eggs when their guardian eggs haven't been born yet. When a guardian egg hatches, a guardian character or shugo chara appears.

Like people, shugo charas can think and they have emotions, too. They cry, laugh, get mad or sad and they can even feel hunger. The only difference between them and normal humans is that they're only approximately 5 inches tall. They also act like three-year-old kids.

It was just any other afternoon and Yoru is bored again. Ikuto had some things to do for Easter and he isn't needed for a while. As he timidly floats in mid-air, his attention focused down below where a lot of cats gather. By the way, Yoru is a shugo chara with not-so-long navy blue hair. He has a pair of cat ears, paws and a tail. His owner is called Ikuto.

"What are you all doing, nya?" The cats all turned to look at Yoru and they meowed as if answering his question. Yoru looked at the cemented street and there he saw one roll of what looked like an adhesive tape. "What is it, nya?" He landed on his feet, paws actually, on the ground and lifted up the adhesive-tape-like thing. His eyes then widened in excitement when he _felt_ what it was. "Oh great! This is the thing Nikaidou used to lock up shugo charas in their eggs, nya! Heeheehee… Now I found something fun to play with."

And with that, Yoru bade his goodbyes to his cat friends and went off somewhere near a school. There, he sneaked in what looked like a greenhouse and flew for some time before he finally stopped and hid himself behind a bush. Few meters away from where he was stationed, lies a not-so-big doll house with less than ten rooms.

Yoru snickered and said,"This is a good timing. Kiseki and the others are sleeping. Now's my chance to bully them, nya!" He gripped the tape in his arms and quietly flew near the doll house where six other shugo charas lay asleep. First, he went to the topmost room where a lilac-colored egg with a crown drawn at the center lay.

"With this, Kiseki will learn his lesson and won't mess with me ever again, nya!" Yoru gave out an evil laugh and wrapped Kiseki's egg with the adhesive tape he's holding.

During the process, Kiseki must've woken up due to the noises Yoru was causing and he became aware of what was happening to him. "What the—? Yoru, you thief cat! How dare you do this to your king!" Yoru laughed. "Serves you right, nya!"

"Aah! Yoru! What are you doing?" Ran and the others heard Kiseki's voice so they checked him out and discovered Yoru's prank. "Isn't that the tape Nikaidou-sensei used when he shut us in our eggs?" Miki asked, staring at the tape surrounding Kiseki's egg. Yoru perspired a lot. _I completely forgot about them, nya!_ was what he thought. "Commoners! The king orders you all to save me!"

With that said, the shugo charas launched at Yoru, wrestling the tape out of his hands and imprisoned him in his egg. Afterwards, they freed Kiseki who was steaming hot with fury. "Hmph! Now you get a dose of your own medicine!"

"And now, for the finishing blow!" Ran readied herself and kicked Yoru's egg as hard as she could that sent him flying far away. "That's Ran for you!" They all praised Ran and since all of them are now awake, they decided to just have some fun until their owners' classes end.

Meanwhile, as Yoru's egg continued to slice through the air like a ball in a home run, giant double doors appeared out of nowhere and from behind those doors came two people in black robes.

"At last, we're back." an orange-haired man said. He was wearing black robes and a huge sword hung on his back. Before the gates behind them closed, Yoru's egg got _through_ the gate and out in a whole different place.

"Hey! Let me out, nya!" A girl, specifically a pink short-haired short girl that's also wearing black robes, happened to pass by and she can unusually see Yoru's egg so she picked it up. "It's…talking…" Yoru heard someone speak so he kept his mouth shut. Yachiru Kusajishi, the girl, which also happened to be the 11th Protection Squad Vice Captain, undid the tapes that surround Yoru's egg, setting him free. "Thanks, nya!"

A smile stretched across Yachiru's face and a glint of excitement shone in her pink eyes that puzzled Yoru. "Ehe! I'll show this to Ken-chan!" Yachiru suddenly grabbed Yoru, choking him with her tight grip, and shunpo-ed to the 11th Squad Quarters. Frantic, Yoru thought, _Where will she take me? And where in the world is this, nya?_ He lost consciousness when Yachiru finally stopped.

"Ken-chan! Look at this!" A huge man with black spiky hair looked at Yachiru, revealing his scarred face. "What the heck is that?"

"I don't know but it can talk."

There was a long silence. Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division Squad, stared at the tiny creature that looked like a cat. Yoru's head was still spinning when he regained consciousness and as he snapped out of it, the first thing he saw was the blank expression of an unknown man with one hell of a ferocious face that made him scream his lungs out and wobble out of Yachiru's grasp. "Lemme go! Lemme go! I want to go home, nya!"

Kenpachi's expression didn't change but Yachiru seemed fairly happy when Yoru proved that she was right that he can talk. "See? Ne, what's your name?" Yoru looked at her with frightened eyes. "Y-Yoru, nya…"

"What are you?" Yoru's hairs stood on one end when Kenpachi suddenly spoke and he felt like wetting himself. "I-I'm a shugo chara, nya. My owner is called Ikuto, nya!" Yachiru looked interested. "What's a shugo chara?"

"Egg of hearts. I am a would-be self of Ikuto, nya. That means I am his other self…nya…"

"Where do you come from?" Yachiru asked again. "In an egg. nya." She then looked confused. "Do you just come out of nowhere or your owner lays you?"

"We come out of our owner's hearts, nya." Yoru said. "Do all humans have shugo charas?" Yachiru asked. "Yes, but we only appear if our owner wants to gain what they lack or confused of what they want to be." Yoru answered that Yachiru beamed at him. "Does it mean I have one, too?"

"Y-Yes, nya… Though it's not born yet." Yoru replied. "How do I get it out?" Yachiru inquired. "I-It goes out on its own, nya… Let me go already, nya. I want to go home…" Yoru said. "Eh? But I want to see my shugo chara, too…"

"But I don't know how to make it go out, nya!" Yachiru pouted. Kenpahi scratched the back of his head and lied down, his back facing the two. "Let him be, Yachiru."

Yachiru hesitantly let Yoru go and the moment he was free, he scampered away from them as quick as he could. "But I wonder how he came here, though..." Yachiru wondered out loud.

When Yoru thought he had gone far enough, he stopped in mid-flight and looked at where he is for the first time. "I don't know where to go, nya…" He looked below him and he saw a bunch of men wearing black robes which he recognize was the same as the one worn by the scary pink-haired girl. "Should I ask them, nya?"

He flew down and stopped a few yards away from the group of people. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, one man spoke, "They're gonna regret this for sure. Soon, that monstrous spike-haired man and that annoying little piece of twerp will bow down before us!" Yoru got surprised. "Spike-haired man and little twerp?" The image of Captain Kenpachi and Vice Captain Yachiru then formed in his mind. "Are all preparations ready?"

"Yes, sir. All we need is your signal." one man smirked. "I can already taste my victory." Yoru suddenly had cold chills running down his spine and he gulped as a huge lump barred his throat. Within less than a minute, he flew as fast as he could back to the 11th Division Squad Quarters.

Around that time, Kenpachi was watching his men doing some training activities while Yachiru hung lazily on his shoulder. "Baldy, you're so lame!" Since Yachiru is fond of making up nick names, she calls 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku baldy because of his shaved head. Even though pissed, Ikkaku knew better than anyone not to get on their Vice Captain's nerves if he still knows how to value his life.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Yoru's voice echoed inside Yachiru's ears so she immediately perked up. "Uwah! Ken-chan, he came back!" Kenpachi turned his head to the side and at the same time, Yoru crashed on his face. "Danger, nya! I heard some bad men plotting an evil plan to you guys, nya!"

"Heh? Did I hear it right? We have guests?" Ikkaku suddenly interrupted. "I'm sure they won't be beautiful." Yumichika Ayasegawa, the 4th Seat said. Kenpachi just scratched the insides of his ear and said, "How boring."

Yoru was just listening to them talking excitedly like they didn't care much of what will happen. _These guys… They aren't worried at all, nya…_

Yoru was so submerged in his thoughts that he almost had a seizure when Yachiru suddenly grabbed him and said, "Let's go, Yocchi!" She suddenly jumped to the roof of the head quarters together with the other three and just at the same time, an explosion occurred in the place where they were standing seconds ago. "Wh-What happened, nya?" Yoru's eyes seemed like going out of its sockets of due surprise.

"It has started, nya." Yachiru playfully said, mimicking Yoru. "Taichou, leave this to us." Ikkaku said and he shunpo-ed towards the still smoking arena to encounter the enemies. "My, my. As ugly as ever." Yumichika said and he joined in, too, that clashing of blades can now be heard.

_What are these people, nya? _Kenpachi yawned and sat on the roof, his expression bored as he watched the match. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and there, Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing beside a mound of bodies with either deformed faces or few broken bones.

"Che. They weren't even enough for warming up." Ikkaku complained. "Not worth wasting my beautiful time, at all." Yumichika added. "Ne, ne, Yocchi. You don't know how to go back, do you? That's why you came back here." Yachiru guessed, wearing a very cute smile. _Uh… More like I came back here to warn you for a not-so-big-deal thing, nya…_ "Ken-chan, I'll go send Yocchi out. Ja ne!"

Even before Kenpachi could open his mouth, Yachiru was long gone. And just at the same time, a shinigami came, carrying piles and piles of papers. "Zaraki-taichou, Captain Commander sent these for you to work on. Geez, did a fight just happen here?"

"That kid must've seen this coming…" Kenpachi mumbled. Meanwhile, Yachiru was happily skipping from roof to roof towards the gate. Once she set foot on the ground, she released the dizzy Yoru who came stumbling through the air the moment he was released.

"You just go straight ahead of here." Yachiru directed, pointing beyond the gates. "Thank you, nya." Yoru said and he rushed through the gates and for about five minutes or so, he reached the other end that made him glad. "I'm home, nya!"

"Yoru, where have you been?" a voice sounded behind Yoru that made him twice as glad even though the voice was like irritated or annoyed. "Ikuto! So many things happened! I was scared to death and now I'm very glad I'm back, nya!" He clung on Ikuto's hair that puzzled the man. "Where the heck have you been going to?"


End file.
